


Bruises

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kris and Adam are together in LA for the first time in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Kris hurt everywhere. His joints had felt like jell-o earlier, but they seemed to have settled into some kind of cement, because he was so stiff now he could hardly move. He stretched, feeling like his body should be making creaking noises with the way it protested the movement. His neck was sore, too, and his shoulders - he imagined he probably had some marks there he'd have to cover or account for. He ran a hand along his side and down over his thigh in search of more damage and found sore spots on his hip he could guess were finger-shaped bruises.

He sighed, then groaned as he rolled out of Adam's bed and stumbled into the bathroom. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was 2:30 in the morning, and he frowned momentarily; he'd hoped Adam would be back by now. His face didn't like that shape at the moment, though, and despite his body's screaming and the fact that he was for the moment woefully alone, his mouth had curled up into a pleased smirk before he could even turn the bathroom light on.

He sucked in his breath when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, then let it out in a bewildered chuckle.

So, yeah, tomorrow was definitely going to be a scarf day.

He had angry red welts splashed across his neck, collarbones and shoulders on both sides. He pressed two fingers lightly into the darkest of them - at the base of his neck on the left side - and hissed at the flash of pain while his toes curled at the reminder of Adam's teeth digging into him. There were long scratches across his chest and he ran his hand over them, his eyes going glassy as he remembered getting them; Adam had been behind him that time, his hands soft and then suddenly sharp as he'd shouted and gone rigid against Kris's back. The purple bruises on his hips - his other hand moved down to touch them carefully, pushing in just enough to feel them - were from moments before that, when Adam had been holding Kris with an iron grip as he pumped into him ferociously.

Looking back up at the mirror, Kris realized there was also a subtle blue bruise on his right cheekbone. He had no idea where that one had come from, but it had all been such a fevered blur he was sure he'd discover more mystery injuries. The scarf wouldn't cover that one, he realized, and made a mental note to think of a story later.

He smiled at himself, please with every scrape and bruise. Every mark and sign Adam had left as a forget-me-not.

That wasn't their intent, of course. Really, Kris was like _Exhibit A_ as to why they should try harder to stick to the two-week rule. Keep them apart for too long and see what happens? Damage, that's what.

But Kris loved it, either way. He stretched again, enjoying the pleasant burn of his overused muscles until it started to feel like his calves were going to seize. A shower would do the trick, he decided - he could rinse off the sticky layer of sweat and sex and get loosened back up for when Adam got home.

Moments later he was tipping his head back under the hot water, grateful again for Adam's glorious shower and its three - God help him, _three_ \- showerheads. The water was pounding him from both sides, massaging his aching shoulders while he wet his hair, running his hands through it with a contented noise.

"Kris?"

"Hey," Kris said, smiling, as he peeked his head around the shower door. Adam was leaning in the doorway, looking casual in a grey t-shirt and black jeans, a wide grin on his face.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he said.

"I woke up."

"I see," Adam said, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He was out of his pants in seconds and then Kris was stepping back against the wall of the shower to make room for him. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

Kris answered by putting a hand on either side of Adam's neck and pulling him down for a long kiss, the water running over them.

"How are you feeling?" Adam said when the broke apart.

"Sore. But really, really good."

"I marked you up pretty good," Adam said, frowning as he looked down at Kris. "You look like you've been beaten up."

"In the best possible way," Kris answered, cheerful. "Don't stress it."

"Well," Adam said. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't come away unscathed, either."

"No?"

"No," Adam laughed. "I have a limp. I think I pulled something in my thigh. And look at this." He turned around, tilting his head to one side so Kris could get a good look at the surprisingly large red and purple welt that stretch across the back of Adam's neck and onto his shoulder. Kris gaped.

"I don't remember _chewing_ on you," he said.

"I remember it," Adam said. "The mark is _more_ than worth it, trust me."

Kris reached up, putting a hand on each of Adam's shoulders as he pushed himself onto tiptoe to plant a kiss on the bruise, his tongue poking out to put pressure on it. Adam gasped almost inaudibly, and Kris felt him shudder and then stiffen.

"Ow," Adam breathed.

Kris smirked, then bit the mark, and Adam hissed before turning around quickly to wrap his arms around Kris and pin him against the wall. He looked down at him with eyes smoldering, water dripping off his hair onto Kris's face and Kris couldn't believe how hard his dick could get even after having been so satisfied so recently. But there it was, and he could feel Adam pushing hard and insistent into his belly and just like that his joints, muscles, skin and every other part of him felt brand new and ready to play.

Adam pulled him up into a kiss with so much insistent pressure behind it Kris wondered briefly if he'd just gotten another bruise, but that thought lasted only as long as it took for his body to respond by pushing back with equal force. Water was pouring down on them from all sides and it was impossible to breathe; Kris felt like he was getting dizzy but couldn't put his finger on why that was a bad thing.

Adam seemed to have a better grasp of the situation, though, and kicked the shower door open, dragging Kris back with him as he walked out and through the bathroom backward, his mouth refusing to leave Kris's. They dripped water first over the tile of the bathroom and then the carpet of the bedroom before they finally broke their kiss with a gasp, and Kris said "the bed?"

"We'll sleep in the guest room," Adam said, taking Kris by the hips and swiveling to toss him onto the bed. Kris bounced as he hit the mattress and laughed for just a moment - Adam cut him off with his mouth again, straddling him and lowering his body the length of Kris's.

"I should never have left," Adam said, running his lips and teeth across Kris's jaw. "The whole time I was out, I was thinking about how I could be here doing this."

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Kris breathed.

"This, this, this," Adam said, moving his body into Kris's in a wave, his mouth making a circuit over Kris's battered neck and shoulders.

Kris spread his legs, bending his knees and pushing up into Adam with a growl. The shower had really done the trick; he could hardly believe how ready he felt.

 _More_ than ready. Suddenly he was desperate. _Again._

He heard the lube bottle click and sighed, grateful that Adam wasn't in the mood to tease. He felt two fingers slide into him easy - more to check than anything - and he groaned, pushing back into Adam's hand.

"Don't need that," Kris gasped. "Come on, Adam. Come on, I'm ready."

Adam didn't need any further encouragement, and a second later Kris felt him pushing in, making that gorgeous noise in the back of his throat that Kris didn't know the name for but that he thought of as Adam's _entering_ noise. The memory of it always made him hard, and it was one of many things about sex with Adam that could not be replicated via phone, text or Skype - he only made it when they were together.

And then Adam was moving, pushing Kris into the mass of wet blankets, panting with each thrust in, intermittently swearing and groaning Kris's name as he picked up speed. Kris's eyes rolled back as he pushed up, his body arching, his arms wrapping around Adam's back as he moved into him faster, faster, faster.

How could they be so frantic? They'd been together all day but for the few hours that Adam had had to make an appearance, and yet here they were again, rutting and gasping and clutching like they hadn't seen each other in months.

But, _fuck_ , he could never get enough of Adam. Even feeling him inside him, even with their bodies plastered together and moving in time, Kris felt a strange need to weep, like it was just never going to be enough. He wanted more; he wished he could find a way to get even _closer_ because despite the fact that they were at this moment as close as it was possible to be there was an edge of despair, like his love was so big even _this_ wasn't enough to so much as take the edge off.

He needed more, he needed every day, he needed all the time.

He had to make that happen somehow. He would. Somehow.

And then Adam bit his neck, his mouth half on unmarked skin and half on an old bruise, and Kris screamed out, taken off-guard and spasming. And then he was coming, his eyes flying open with surprise and combined joy and pain as he felt his body tense and release while Adam worked his skin between his teeth.

As the drops spattered between them Kris felt Adam hum his approval into his neck, and then moved his mouth up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe as he chanted "yeah," over and over again between harsh gasps. And then he arched his back, his neck tensing as he threw his head back with a rising moan. Kris grabbed him by the shoulders quickly, dragging him back down so that he could kiss him through his orgasm.

The feeling of Adam shaking against him as he came was another thing that could not be achieved via phone or computer.

When it was over, Adam collapsed onto Kris, breathing raggedly into his ear. Kris hummed, rubbing circles into Adam's lower back.

"You did that really well for somebody with a bad leg," Kris said after a moment.

"I didn't even feel it," Adam said, snickering. "Feel it now, though. Rehearsal tomorrow should be interesting."

"For us both," Kris said. And then, when Adam sighed, "definitely more than worth it, though."

"More than worth it," Adam agreed, suddenly earnest as he looked intently into Kris's eyes.

"I'm gonna make it work, Adam," Kris said. "I swear to God, I am."

"I know," Adam said with a lopsided smile. "Now, let's relocate, what do you say? This bed is soggy."

Kris returned the small smile and nodded as Adam rolled off of him. They stood together and both stretched, laughing as they groaned in unison, and then Adam grabbed Kris's hand to lead him to their next bed.


End file.
